


Казка про вершника та загублену дівчинку

by ola_ukraine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fairy tale, mystic characters, ukrainian folklore
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ніч на дворі сховала зірки своїх очей, перед невеличкою хатинкою з’явився вершник на чорному коні. Дівчина вийшла з хатинки, прикрила двері і посвітила стільниковим навколо двору. Отак і починаются найцікавіші в свті пригоди...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Казка про вершника та загублену дівчинку

Ніч на дворі сховала зірки своїх очей, перед невеличкою хатинкою з’явився вершник на чорному коні. Дівчина вийшла з хатинки, прикрила двері і посвітила стільниковим навколо двору.  
\- Привіт тобі, - порушив тишу вершник.  
\- Не вітаюся з покручами, - дівчина посвітила на бліде обличчя чоловіка.  
\- І води навіть не винесеш.  
-Геть іди від моєї хати, - тупнула вона ніжкою.  
\- Я сильніше, - вершник закрутив смоляного вуса пальцем.  
\- Ага, вихвалятися, можливо, - дівчина стала руки в боки.  
\- Впусти, - вершник продовжував сидіти на чорному коні, той раз у раз потрухував вухами недовірливо.  
\- Тобі вуха позакладало? - дівчина, сховала телефона до кишені на спідниці і підійшла на крок до нього.  
\- Аби і позакладало.  
\- То прочисть - ще один крок.  
\- Ти не боїшся? - здивовано спитав чоловік, коли дівчина була вже за два кроки до нього.  
\- Тебе? – в подиві вигнула бров зухвала пава.  
\- Мене, - ствредно кивнув він.  
\- Пф, налякав їжака голою дупою.   
Чоловік не встиг нічого відповісти на це, дівчина змахнула спідницею і на вершника із спідниці полився потік світла чистого, яскраво білого, воно різало очі, поглинало його та коня. Нарешті вершник зник. Дівчина витерла піт з чола і прочинила двері до хати.  
\- Виходьте, кошенятки, - звернулася вона до когось в сінях.  
З хати посипалася купа дітлахів. На небі почали світитися зірки, одна за одною.  
\- Він же більше не прийде, - спитала чорноока дівчинка з чорними смоляними косами та смішним ластовинням на носі.  
\- Не знаю, Айше, - чесно відповіла їй інша.

 Ніхто не знав куди пішла Олеся лишень знали, що пішла вона шукати маленьку Айше. Діти пошепки переказували ту страшну оповідку про чорного вершника вночі. Всі корили діда, який тоді відволік Лесю і вона не догледіла маленьку. Лесі не було вже понад три тижня. Найстарші дітки поралися по господарству вдень: найменьші прибирали в хаті, дід ходив і лишень супив сиві брови та малечі не заважав, хоч іноді покрикував на деяких. Коли почався четвертий тиждень підранок прийшла Леся змарніла, з чорними колами під очима привела маленьку Айше, та міцно тримала дівчину за руку. Коли Олеся ледь не впала на порозі, всі діти оточили захисницю відігнали діда, який почав пихтіти - Чого так довго?   
-Води. - просипіла дівчина.  
Рудий хлопець Давид пішов за водою.  
-Що сталося? - спитали всі.  
На це відповідь дала мала Айше - Ящур.

Насправді, до Ящура вона з чорним вершником дійти не встигла Леся нагнала їх в темному лісі. Айше тоді була без свідомості, тому вона не пам’ятала, ані батога, яким бив Олесю вершник, ані серпа, яким билася дівчина. Не пам’ятала і того як останні сакральні слова любові дівчина витратила на те щоб перенести їх подалі від того, що залишилося по вершнику. Зате пам’ятала маленька Айше, як довго майже три тижні вони добиралися з того місця, куди перенесли слова Олесі їх. Пам’ятала небайдужість людей, які їм допомагали.  
Всі завмерли. Всі знали, що Ящур то не до добра.  
Прийшов Давид, Олеся випила води і попрохала: Давайте відпочинемо, бо сьогодні вночі знов прийде.  
-Хай дід нас боронить. - загукали всі діти разом.  
\- Гориславе діду. - спитала у нього кароока Мирослава з довгою русою косою.  
\- Я? - дід аж підстрибнув на лаві і ледь не впустив люльку, яку щойно збирався розпалити.  
\- Ти ж можеш. - темнокоса Айше скосила погляд на діда.  
-Можу. - дід почав набивати люльку і відвів погляд.  
-То зроби щось. - дівчинка підтисла губи.  
-Та я.. - замявся старий.  
\- Раніше ж щось міг, мені Олеся розповідала. - вела далі Мирослава.  
\- Гаразд. - дід пошамкав губами та нарешті розпалив люльку.  
\- В нього світла немає - хлопчик Іван пошепки сказав іншим дітям.  
-А йому світло не потрібно. - нарешті відповіла Олеся.  
Сутінки накрили хатинку, сірою ковдрою і потім прийшла ніч. Вона була темна, така ж сама, як і інші ночі протягом трьох місяців, коли Леся відганяла від хати чорного вершника. І ось прийшов він Ящур. Він був затягнутий в броню з посохом з світлом радіційним і корона в нього була з кісток. Дід вийшов з хатинки, озирнувся на двері та щільно їх притиснув.  
-Де вона? - Ящур полязкав обладунками та потрусив посохом.  
-Хто? - примружив око Горислав.  
\- Сам знаєш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш - прошипів Бог Темряви.  
\- А Айше? - спитав старий.  
\- Віддай.  
-Не можу. - розвів руками дід.  
\- Ми так не домовлялись.  
\- Не памятаю такого. - Горислав розвів руками, потім взяв люльку і запихтів.  
-Віддай, ти обіцяв. - Ящур насувався повільно.  
\- Я не я та хата не моя - дід запихтів ще більше люлькою навів туману та опинився за спиною у Ящура.  
Бог Темряви повільно повернувся і побачив перед собою косу. Ось, коса пройшлася по посоху, розрізала його навпіл.  
-Ти обіцяв - гучномовно лунав голос Ящура, той заносив свою кістляву руку над супротивником.  
-Ніц не дам. - сміявся дідусь і утнувши неймовірного в його віці вихиляса, знов вдарив косою по скелету.  
Цього разу на землю впала корона з кісток.  
-Ти кровю підписував. - розізлився Ящур.  
-То не моя. - Горислав потиснув плечима та присів у гопаці, косу ж свою втім не відпустив.  
Скелет в обладунках витяг договір і три коса розірвала папірець він згорів синім полумям. З полумям пішов і Ящур.  
Горислав, витер чоло і присів на лаву. З хатинки ніхто не вийшов. Дід подивився на хатинку в останній раз, потім на годинник на стільниковому і пішов геть. Його постать швидко розатнула в темряві ночі. Мирослава прочинила двері і позвала: Дідусю.  
Але того ніде не було видко.   
-Діду Гориславе. Діду. - вже з усіх сил крикнула дівчина.  
До плеча Мирослави торкнулися ледь чутно, вона здригнулася.  
-Він пішов. - прошурхотіли слова Олесі, біля вуха Мири.  
-Але?  
-Назавжди, пішов, пішли в хату. - Леся обійняла дівчинку за плечі і повела до хати.  
-А як же вершники, Ящур та ще та погань. - шепотіла Мирослава боячись побудити інших.  
-Їх не буде вже, лягай спати.- дівчина втомлено посміхнулася.  
Ранок почався співом птахів та стуком в двері.  
-Хто там? - Казимир, який прокидався раніше за всіх і вмикав електрику, слідкував за новинами підійшов до дверей.  
\- Добра людина. - озвався до хлопця молодий чоловічий голос.  
\- Добрі люди вранці вдома каву готують. - посміхнувся хлопець.  
-Та аби домівка була.  
-А що тобі потрібно, добра людино? - знов спитав Каземир, відкриваючи двері  
-Та хотів спитатись чи наймит Вам не потрібен та й води попити, як ваша ласка.- на порозі стояв молодик років двадцяти п’яти.

-Я Броніслав, до Лесі прийшов. – привітався хлопець.

-Вона ще спить.

-Вже ні. – Броніслав підморгнув комусь за плече Каземира, той обернувся , там стояла Леся і посміхалася.

-Я так на тебе чекала.

Відтоді більше не було ані вершників, ані дивних Ящурів та іншої нечісті, лише іноді Олеся згадувала Горислава, старого крутелика діда, який обдурив всіх і Ящура, і її разом з дітьми. Дівчина іноді запитувала себе, аби не сила Айше чи вони б тоді вижили у лісі. Адже маленьку Айше не дарма так звали, якщо перекласти з кримськотатарської, то її ім’я означало – життя.

 


End file.
